Courage
by Mathi's Secret
Summary: Kurt is fighting the bullies at school, but what happens when he fights back too much? RAPE. LEMON. MPREG. Ejoi!
1. Courage leads you where?

Hello! So this is my fist fanfiction story and to be honest I am a little nervous about it. I appreciate reviews, but please no hating.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE!

* * *

It was a fine day at school. Kurt was walking down the hallway to his locker while reading a message from Blaine on his phone when Dave Karofsky slapped his phone out of his hands and shoved him into a locker. Kurt flinched, momentarily petrified, but then he thought of the message Blaine had sent him. COURAGE. He took a deep breath and ran after Karofsky.

"Hey!" he yelled after him. Kurt slammed the door to the boys' locker-room open and said: "I'm talking to you!"

"The girls' locker-room's next door", Karofsky said not even bothering to look up at Kurt.

"What is your problem?" Kurt asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked again.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky said.

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare. All us gays are secretly out to convert you. Well guess what ham hawk, you are not my type!"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, I don't dig on fat guys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they turn thirty."

"Do not push me Hummel," Karofsky said raising his fist.

"Are you going to hit me?" Kurt asked looking fast at the raised fist and up again. "Do it!"

"Don't push me!" Karofsky said slamming his locker-door closed.

"Hit me, because it is not going to change who I am!" Kurt said, his courage rising. "You can't push the gay out of me any more than I can push the ignorance out of you."

"Then get out of my face!" Karofsky yelled feeling frustrated.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Kurt had barely gotten the sentence out when Karofsky grabbed hold of his head and planted a big, wet kiss on his lips. Karofsky pulled away looking into Kurt's eyes and tried to kiss him again. That was not what Kurt had expected but he pushed the jock away, feeling tears fighting to get free from his eyes.

"_Oh my god, my first kiss. No no no no!" _Kurt thought.

Karofsky grabbed hold of Kurt and pushed him into the showers and threw him at the floor. Kurt landed on his hands and knees and bumped his head into the stone-hard wall. Everything swam in and out of focus. Before he could get back up on his feet Karofsky grabbed the hair on the back of his head and forced his half erected cock into Kurt's mouth.

"Don't you dare bite me, bitch!" Karofsky said warningly.

"Mmmph," was all Kurt managed to get out as Karofsky pushed his cock in and out of his mouth. When Karofsky's dick was fully erected Kurt barely had room for it. Karofsky then pulled his cock out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt coughed, trying to get the horrible taste away. Without warning Karofsky yanked Kurt's pants and underwear down.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked but Karofsky put his hand over his mouth and said: "Shut up!"

The pain came so unexpected and fast. Kurt didn't know what to do. Tears ran down his face and he tried to fight Karofsky of. That proved itself to be a bad idea because as a punishment Karofsky rammed himself so hard into Kurt that he screamed against the hand covering his mouth.

Kurt lost track of time, the pain was unbearable. "_Someone please, help me."_ he thought in vain. Kurt's sight swam in and out of focus as he stood there on all fours. Suddenly Karofsky sped up his pace from hurtful to violent. Soon after Karofsky drove his cock so far up Kurt's ass as it possible could go and groaned. Kurt could feel the disgusting cum spilling into him. Karofsky pulled out of him and he fell down to the floor.

"Don't you dare tell anybody about this or I will kill you," Karofsky said to Kurt before he walked away. That was the last thing Kurt registered before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Dirty liar

I **don't** own Glee!

* * *

"_Where am I?"_ Kurt thought. The world was spinning and he was really confused. He was freezing and his body ached. He slowly opened his eyes. "_Why am I on the floor?" _It all came flooding back and he whimpered at the thought.

"_Why am I all wet? The floor seems to be dry_," he thought and looked around. "Oh no," he hiccupped, and slowly reached his hand back to his butt. There was blood everywhere. He didn't search for the wound, but he knew it was there. He bit his teeth together and hoisted himself up with great effort. When he was up on his feet he staggered a little, so he grabbed the shower handle for support. When he felt ready he pulled his pants back on from where they were hanging loosely around his knees.

"Omg, I have to get to class," Kurt squeaked. He let go of the shower handle and started walking out of the locker room. He slid his fingers through his hair trying to fix his disheveled look hoping no one would notice it. Kurt walked really carefully, as if he were treading on eggshells. On his way to the Spanish classroom he ran into Mr. Schuester.

"Hey Kurt, what are you doing here?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I'm on my way to class," Kurt answered simply.

"Kurt, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt answered confused.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, I do Mr. Schuester. Why?" Kurt asked a little agitated.

"Well, isn't it a bit late for class?"

First Kurt looked at Mr. Schuester a little confused then he looked at his clock on his wrist. "Oh my!" he said surprised. It was half past nine. _"I must have been out for quite a while and I missed a Spanish class too. This is bad, really bad!"_ Kurt looked up and faked a smile at his teacher.

"Hah, I just wanted to practice my singing a little," Kurt lied.

"Alright," Mr. Schuester answered hesitantly. "Shouldn't you be home right now or out with your friends. I heard Finn say something about a gathering with the glee club."

No, Finn's on a date. That's what I heard," Kurt lied again. "But you are right, I should just go home again. This was a bad idea." Kurt felt bad because he had to lie, but Karofsky would kill him if he told the truth. No doubt.

Kurt said bye to Mr. Schuester, fetched his stuff and walked gingerly out to his car. When he reached it he eased himself into the driver's seat, fumbling a little with the keys and starting the engine. The drive home was painful, but that wasn't the worst thing. What would his dad say? They always ate dinner together. Kurt drove into the driveway at home, stopped the car and placed his hands on his thighs. _"How can I face my dad now? One thing's for sure, I can't tell him what's happened. That would be a disaster!"_ He sighed deeply before opening the door, getting out of the car and walking into the house.

When Kurt opened the door to his house he met his dad. Burt stood there with his hands crossed over his chest and looked like he was really pissed. _"Oh no, I am in trouble,"_ Kurt thought.

"Where have you been?" Burt asked as Kurt closed the door behind him. "Have you ever heard about a phone? I have been trying to reach you all evening. You were supposed to be home hours ago!" Burt stopped abruptly when he saw his sons face. It looked both like he was terrified and really sorry. It just melted Burt's heart.

"I'm so sorry dad!" Kurt said, tears forming in his eyes making them look all glassy. "I was practicing my singing at school and I forgot the time and then I fell asleep."

Burt hugged Kurt and said a little shocked: "It's alright, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Burt looked down on his son and saw the bump on his forehead. "Kurt, what's that?" he asked and pointed at the bump.

"_That's right, I hit my head. I wonder if it is bad." _"Hah, that," Kurt laughed nervously and rubbed his head. "As I said, I fell asleep and guess what? I fell from the chair I sat in and hello bump on my beautiful face."

"Did someone hurt you?" Burt asked suspiciously.

"No dad, I just fell," Kurt shrugged. He patted his father on the back and walked past him heading to his room.

Burt just stood there dumbstruck. "What just happened?" he asked no one while scratching his bald head.

Once inside his room Kurt locked the door and walked as fast as he could manage into his bathroom. He could feel blood and what not running down his thighs. _"Thank god I didn't wear a white pair of jeans today."_ He took his clothes off carefully and threw them in the garbage. Now it was time for a really hot shower. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on. When the water hit his back, he scrunched his eyes closed and bit his teeth together. A searing pain shot through his backside and a small whimper escaped his lips.

Finally he got used to the stinging so he just stood there, hot water sliding down his body. Kurt grabbed the soap from his enormous collection of shower gels, shampoos etc. and started scrubbing every inch of his body.

"Get of me," he said desperately after ten minutes of scrubbing. He felt so dirty, like a worm rolling around in the dirt. He kept on scrubbing until his skin was red and irritated. Kurt was starting to get frantic and he dug his nails into his skin desperately. Small drops of blood started to appear in the scratches when there was a loud knock on the door to Kurt's room. It woke him from his frantic state.

"Kurt? Do you want something to eat? I'm guessing you didn't have dinner while sleeping at school." Burt shouted.

"I'll be out in a minute, dad!" Kurt answered. He quickly washed the soap of his body and stepped out of the shower. When he dried himself off there was a little blood on the towel_. "At least it isn't flooding down there. Then I really would be like a girl,"_ Kurt thought to himself sarcastically.

While putting on his pajamas Kurt caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked like a ghost covered in bruises. _"That's what you get from being bullied around and getting ra… NO, I don't want to think about it!"_ Kurt thought firmly. He turned away from his terrible reflection, finished getting dressed and hurried down for some food.

In the kitchen the table was set. Burt had made a wonderful, or fabulous as Kurt would say, chicken salad. Kurt sat down and picked up his fork. Then he stopped.

"Dig in," Burt said from where he sat opposite of Kurt.

Kurt barely touched his food because it made him feel sick to just look at it. He was still feeling dirty and he didn't want to feel fat on top of that. After half an hour of almost just picking at his food Kurt excused himself and went to brush his teeth and moisturize before going to bed.

Kurt just wanted to throw himself on the bed, but seeing as his back really hurt he crawled carefully onto it and curled up under his covers. While laying there feeling all alone in the world Kurt finally broke down sobbing uncontrollably_. "I can't believe this. When Blaine told me to call the bully out I wasn't expecting this. How could someone do such an act? What did I ever do to deserve this? What did I ever do wrong? All I've done is being who I am and what's wrong with that? I don't ever want to go back to McKinley."_

Kurt slowly got up from his bed and walked over to his bag. He rummaged around in it for a while before he found what he was looking for. It was a framed picture of Blaine. He could feel the longing to just throw his old school away and run to Dalton where he would be accepted and most importantly safe, but was that the right thing to do?

Kurt could hear Blaine's words ringing in his head. _"You can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt,"_ and _"I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something that I really, really regret." _He clutched the photo to his chest and lay down on his bed again.

"_I have to go back. I can't let bullies rule my life. I won't run away from my problems. They are not a stop sign, only a guideline. Every tomorrow has two handles. I can take hold of the one with anxiety or the one with faith. But now I just want to sleep, because the best way to recovery is acceptance and a good night's sleep. I can take hold of my problems tomorrow. Now is the time to let my anger, sadness and frustration rest." _With an optimistic attitude Kurt dried away his tears and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Please review:)


End file.
